gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame è una canzone frutto di una collaborazione fra i The Script e Will.i.am, presente nell'episodio Tutto o niente, il ventiduesimo e finale della Quarta Stagione e verrà cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni. Prima che la canzone inizia le Nuove Direzioni sono in Aula canto per fare il famoso cerchio prima dell'esibizione. Sono presenti anche Santana , Kurt , Mike e Mercedes . Qui Brittany rivela il perchè del suo strano comportamento negli ultimi giorni: è stata accettata prima all'università quindi deve lasciare il liceo. Comincia la canzone come prima della setlist per le regionali. I ragazzi cantano le parti da solisti mentre le ragazze cantano di sottofondo. Alla fine della canzone le ragazze lasciano il palco per far cantare ai ragazzi le ultime note. Comincia subito I Love It cantata dalle ragazze. Testo della canzone Jake: Yeah, you can be the greatest You can be the best You can be the King Kong banging on your chest Ryder: You could beat the world You could beat the war You could talk to God, go banging on his door Sam: You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock (Joe: Yeah) You can move a mountain You can break rocks Joe: You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself Artie with New Directions (Jake): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Sam: You can go the distance You can run the mile You can walk straight through hell with a smile Artie: You could be the hero You could get the gold Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke Jake: Yeah, do it for your people Do it for your pride You never gonna know if you never even try Ryder with New Directions: Do it for your country Do it for your name 'Cause there's gonna be a day When ya Artie with New Directions (Jake): When you're standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Ryder: Be a champion, be a champion Be a champion, be a champion Artie: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Jake, Sam, Ryder and Joe (Artie): Be students Be teachers Be politicians (Uh uh) Be preachers Yeah (Come on) Be believers Be leaders (Uh uh uh) Be astronauts Be champions Be truth seekers (Hey, yeah) Be students (New Directions: Yeah!) Be teachers (New Directions: Yeah!) Be politicians Be preachers (Be preachers) Be believers (New Directions: Yeah!) Be leaders (New Directions: Yeah!) Be astronauts Be champions Artie with New Directions (Jake): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah, yeah, yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Artie: Woah, oh!) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Artie: Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame (New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame!) Sam (Artie): (You can be a champion) You could be the greatest (You can be a champion) You can be the best (You can be a champion) You can be the King Kong banging on your chest (New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!) Sam (Jake): (You can be a champion) You could beat the world (You can be a champion) You could beat the war (You can be a champion) You could talk to God, go banging on his door (New Directions: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame) Sam (Joe): (You can be a champion) You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion) You can beat the clock (You can be a champion) You can move a mountain (You can be a champion) You can break rocks (New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!) Sam (Ryder): (You can be a champion) You can be a master (You can be a champion) Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion) Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself (You can be a champion) Artie with New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame Curiosità *La seconda volta che una canzone viene cantata soltanto dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni durante una competizione. La prima volta è stata con Man in the Mirror. *La prima canzone per una gara in cui Joe è incluso nel canto. *Questa canzone sarebbe dovuta essere un quartetto tra Sam , Artie , Ryder e Joe successivamente è stato aggiunto Jake per ragioni sconosciute. Video Navigazione en:Hall of Famede:Hall of Famees:Hall of Famefr:Hall of Fame Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2013 Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Joe Hart Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four